


Orange Hair in the Void of the World

by BiffElderberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desk Sex, F/M, M/M, Sex While Using Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: He could still taste the polyjuice on his tongue, the taste of warm cookies, fresh laundry, and the unmistakable comfort of a warm fire on a cold day. It was such a contrast to the dark damp dungeon office of Professor Snape.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round, Writing Rainbow: Orange





	Orange Hair in the Void of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temperist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temperist/gifts).



> Written for the Writing Rainbow:Orange prompt for Harry/Severus with the tags: young attention-starved woobie can't recognize teacher's advances as NOT GOOD

Harry shuddered as he felt Snape's cock push against his cunt. He pushed his red hair, back out of his face, every move shaky as he adjusted to limbs that were just a little longer than normal. He could still taste the polyjuice on his tongue, the taste of warm cookies, fresh laundry, and the unmistakable comfort of a warm fire on a cold day. It was such a contrast to the dark damp dungeon office of Professor Snape. 

"Lily," Snape breathed, as his cock slid into Harry. 

Harry gasped his back arching at the intrusion. It always hurt. The dry drag of skin against skin, or stretching to accommodate the man, it was always too much. No matter how many times they did this, it always hurt. Harry slid a hand down his chest, his fingers toying with one of his small breasts, teasing the nipple. His knees squeezed Snape’s hips, trying to hold him in place as he adjusted to the man's cock. 

But his discomfort did little to stop him. The professor was already setting a steady pace as he fucked him, his fingers digging just a little too hard into Harry's hips like he was afraid he would run away. But Harry wasn't going anywhere. 

"Lily, Lily," Snape gasped, leaning down to nuzzle against Harry's chest. He sucked on one of Harry's nipples, drawing a gasp from the boy as he teased the flesh. 

Harry closed his eyes, letting his head fall back as he moaned. The desk rocked, creaking slightly, with the steady thrusting of Snape's body against his own. This game of theirs was so risky. Anyone could step in and see them like this. 

"Open your eyes," Snape ordered, his fingers digging painfully into the long red locks. He pulled Harry's head up, holding him there as Harry locked eyes with him. Harry licked his lips, moaning as Snape's cock thrust deep into his body. Harry slid a hand lower, between his legs. He rubbed desperately at his clit, sending spikes of pleasure through his body. 

"Yes, I love you," Snape groaned, his voice growing louder. "I love you, I love you, Lily." His hips snapped harder against Harry's body, losing his rhythm as he sought his pleasure. 

"Ah!" Harry gasped, his cunt clenching as his orgasm took him by surprise. His toes curled in pleasure as he came. His back arched, pushing Snape deeper into his body. 

"Lily," Snape groaned one last time, as he came, buried deep in Harry's cunt. he collapsed on top of Harry, whispering Lily's name over and over as he came off his high. 

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he got dressed. His clothes didn't fit him quite right. Everything was just a little too small for his magically adjusted body. Snape didn't look at him as he dressed, instead, the professor was already pouring himself another shot of fire whiskey. 

Harry glanced around the room stopping as he saw the hairbrush- his mother's hairbrush. Snape had told him once in a drunken stupor that he had stolen it from Harry’s mother long ago, back when they were at Hogwarts. 

There were only a few hairs left buried in the bristles. Soon they would run out of the last ingredient needed for the polyjuice and what then? Would Snape still want to see him after that? 

Harry knew the answer, as he let himself out of the professor's office. But he couldn't admit it, not even to himself. After all, he knew that this was wrong, but at least like this, someone loved him.


End file.
